


Ready, Set, Fight!

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Filming, Horny Lucario, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lopunny, Sex Cam worker, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Two Trainers meet. When they notice the attraction between their Pokemon, they decide to change the rules of the battle.
Relationships: Mimilop | Lopunny/Lucario (Pokemon), Mimilop | Lopunny/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. The Money Maker

"Looo~!" Stretching out and hopping twice, Lopunny flicked his large ears, eyes searching out his latest opponent. His Trainer had released him somewhere in the wild, it seemed - there were lots of trees around and high grass nearby, but no clear road.

He had, however, found another Trainer to fight against. One who had caught a _very_ handsome Lucario, all strong and noble-looking.

Lopunny smiled at the sight, his small, fluffy scut wiggling in excitement. He gave a small chuckle when Lucario blushed - it was very fetching on him. "Lopunny!" he called out with a wink and a small bum wiggle. Lucario's blush deepened, making Lopunny hop in delight.

"Oh, my god," Lopunny's Trainer said, laughter in his voice. "Your Lucario likes him!"

"Shit, you're right," the other Trainer replied, eyeing up first Lopunny, then his own Pokemon. It was clear as the day that Lucario was very flustered by all this, trying to look away from Lopunny's wide, swaying hips but not quite managing it. "Not that I can't see why, but that's really unfair. He can't battle like this."

"Bet he can still wrestle," Lopunny's Trainer snorted, and yes, Lopunny can see that. Lucario would be such a _good_ wrestler, holding Lopunny tight and down and just...

Lopunny shivered at the thought, hopping a bit closer to the handsome Pokemon. And lo and behold, Lucario didn't move away but stared at him, definitely checking him out. "Lu-Lucario?" he asked, making Lopunny laugh and shake his head. "Lopunny," he explained with another wink and put one hand on his impressive chest spike. Lucario sucked in a sharp breath before shuffling closer as well, pushing against Lopunny's splayed fingers.

"How about it? They can have some fun. Would be shitty to make them fight," his Trainer continued, pulling out his phone. The other one clearly hesitated - Lopunny could feel his eyes linger on the curves of his body.

"S-sure. Why not," he finally said.

"Nice. And don't be shy, I know Lopunny's pretty hot. I'm going to film this, so keep your head down if you feel like jerking off to it."

It was all Lopunny needed as permission - with a cheeky smile, he reached up to cup Lucario's heated face with his hands, the fluffy fur on his wrists brushing against his cheeks and chin. "Lo, Lopunny?" he asked and fluttered his long eyelashes. Lucario swayed towards him, swallowing hard, before dipping his head down to peck Lopunny's lips with his own. Which was awfully sweet, but not what Lopunny'd thought about. Putting his arms around Lucario's neck, Lopunny tilted his own head and opened his lips, licking over Lucario's closed mouth to coax him into a deeper kiss. It startled the Lucario, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he hesitantly licked into Lopunny's mouth. It took a while to make him confident, but by the time he figured it out they were making out rather heatedly, with Lopunny pressed against his body and Lucario's fingers digging into the soft, perky flesh of Lopunny's arse.

"Fuck," Lucario's Trainer said, just barely audible. Peeking over Lucario's shoulder, he saw him standing there, gaping - and his pants clearly tented. Smiling into the filthy kiss, Lopunny lifted one knee and pressed his thigh between Lucario's legs. He could feel the swell of Lucario's growing cock, still safely tucked away, but his balls were free to rub his leg against, making the Lucario gasp into the kiss, his fingers kneading Lopunny's arse with growing greed. When he could feel the slick, hot pressure of a cock coming out of its sheath against his hip, Lopunny stopped the kiss despite Lucario's protests and wiggled out of his grip.

The protests stopped when Lopunny then knelt down, facing up to give Lucario a smirk, and ran his tongue over the exposed cockhead of the other Pokemon. The cock gave a nice twitch and fully slid out of the pouch. Humming, Lopunny leaned forward to suck the cockhead into his mouth, moaning when Lucario grabbed his ears to hold onto, hips bucking forward. Hollowing out his cheeks, Lopunny started to bob his head back and forth, letting the thick cock slide between his lips and down his throat with practised ease. Lucario caught on pretty fast, shifting his stance before thrusting into him, grunting and groaning with Lopunny swallowing around his cock. He had a nice, generous size, filling Lopunny's throat, and he enjoyed the feel of his mouth being fucked. It was a shame that Lucario wasn't as used to this as Lopunny, though - he came after just a few minutes of getting deepthroated, with a powerful shudder and hot cum spurting out of his throbbing cock.

"Loo~," he said, licking his lips the moment Lucario's cock slid out of his throat. The thick, creamy cum slid down easily, warming his belly, and Lopunny felt a craving for more. Eyeing up a heavily breathing Lucario, he was delighted when he found the other one still rock hard. "Lopunny!" he laughed and jumped up and at Lucario, who stumbled back and fell onto his arse before being pushed fully onto his back. "Lo, Lopunny," Lopunny said, licking his lips to get rid of the last drops of cum, and pressed his round arse against Lucario's cock, rolling his hips. Lucario, still ready to go, rutted upwards and grabbed Lopunny's hips.

"Lucario," he said with a hoarse voice and pulled Lopunny down, who eagerly went with it, spearing himself onto the fat cock waiting for him. His well-used hole opened up for Lucario, his walls twitching and clinging to the hot intruder. Moaning, Lopunny arched his back. He loved this, being filled up and claimed! He braced his hands against Lucario's belly, giving him a heated glance as he swayed his hips, sinking down fully onto the cock. Then he rocked forward, his powerful legs pressing against Lucario's hips for a good hold, and started to ride him, enjoying the way the cock moved inside of his body.

Lucario, handsome underneath the excited Lopunny, did as he did before - thrusting enthusiastically upwards and into that hot, tight arse. He looked so beautiful, lying down on the ground and enjoying the ride. Lopunny sped up his movements, leg muscles working hard as he bobbed up and down on that delicious cock. With a glance, he made sure that his Trainer was catching all of this with his phone.

Lucario's Trainer was equally entranced as his own Pokemon - his cock was out, a nice, fat one too. It sent a thrill down Lopunny's spine as he watched the human masturbate. Their eyes met and Lopunny felt himself tensing up. With a cry, he came with Lucario pounding his arse. Hot ropes of his creamy cum shot out of his cock, landing on Lucario's chest and face. He continued his riding, thought, grabbing tighter onto Lucario as he bore down onto his cock.

Lucario came shortly after for the second time, burying himself deep into Lopunny's arse to fill it with his cum.

"Fuck," Lucario's Trainer said, sounding almost disappointed that it was over. His cock was still in his hand, dripping precum but not yet there. Lopunny's Trainer, who was putting away his phone with satisfaction, snorted and waved at Lopunny.

"Go help him," he ordered, and Lopunny was happily going along, standing up from his straddle. Lucario's cock slid out of his arse, already softening again, and his cum followed, spilling out and down his thighs.

The cute Trainer gaped at the sight of him, walking over the distance to drop on his knees yet again. But he didn't protest when Lopunny sucked his hard cock into his mouth; he mimicked his Lucario instead, grabbing onto Lopunny's ears before thrusting forward. He made lovely grunting sounds while fucking Lopunny's mouth, but he, too, came pretty quickly, making Lopunny swallow most of the cum he filled his mouth with.

What followed was the same old routine Lopunny was used to, which was why he didn't pay much attention. He was busy cleaning himself up a bit while his Trainer exchanged contacts with Lucario's Trainer. It wasn't until the pair was gone that Lopunny was approached again.

"Well done, Lo," his Trainer praised him and opened his trousers. His hard cock jumped out, angry-red glans wet with precum. "That video came out nice, I bet it'll be really popular."

Lopunny preened under the praise and turned around, moving to his hands and knees. With an inviting wiggle, he presented his cum-stained arsehole. His Trainer chuckled and patted his arse with one hand. The other lined up his cock, and with another pat to Lopunny's round arse, his Trainer pushed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something nice and short, because I needed to write the two of them together.  
> Power Bottom!Lopunny as requested by HeavyMetalLoser. Hope you like it!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. How I Met My Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to "Ready, Set, Fight!" or: Lopunny gets caught and learns something new and addicting.
> 
> Small Warning: It starts with Non-Con and goes over to enthusiastic consent.

Lopunny had just evolved when he met his trainer. He'd been exploring all the new possibilities his grown body provided - fighting was so different now, with his limbs all long and his ears weighing him down. Maybe it was due to that that Lopunny lost to his trainer, getting knocked down in a few swift moves of his stronger and faster Hitmonchan. There was a bright, red light and then darkness for a couple of seconds. Then the red light again, and Lopunny was back on the ground, gasping for breath and looking up to the human who was now owning him.

It was a frightening and confusing feeling, this instinctive loyalty to the smirking man.

"Brilliant!" his trainer said excitedly. A flare of pride warmed Lopunny's chest, especially when his trainer crouched down next to him, patting Lopunny's head. "My viewers always wanted me to catch a Lopunny. Damn, you're _hot_ \- look at that ass!"

The pride in his chest sunk back and was replaced with confusion and discomfort when his trainer pulled his hand off of Lopunny's head, only to smack down on his curvy ass. Fingers dug into his flesh and kneaded his cheeks before pulling them apart. With a gasp and a keening sound, Lopunny tried to turn his body around and away from the far too intimate hand - trainer or not, that wasn't a place he wanted to be touched.

"Tch!" The hand smacked his ass again before grabbing Lopunny's sensitive scut, pulling him back into a convenient position. This time, Lopunny yelped and wriggled. "Hold still!" his trainer yelled. Flinching, Lopunny did as he was told, lying on his stomach with his trainer straddling his thighs, both hands kneading and shoving at his ass.

"L-lo..." It was a soft whining noise that escaped him at the uncomfortable feeling. But his trainer ignored him as he continued to inspect Lopunny's body, letting his hands roam roughly over the back and waist and back to his rear.

"You'll do good," he then stated, pulling something out of his backpack. It was a sleek, black thing, like a plate or something similar. With a touch, the flat side flashed into coloured pictures. "Let's see how they'll like it. 'Caught one <3'." A snapping sound and a flash later, his trainer was chuckling. "See, they think you're hot, too!"

He showed Lopunny the colourful thing, but none of the strange symbols made sense. He did see himself, though - or rather, a tiny version of his ass, being spread apart. "Lopunny?"

"My fans," his trainer said, but it wasn't much of an explanation. "They wanted to see a Lopunny for some time. No wonder, look how thick you are." With another chuckle, he pinched Lopunny's ass, causing him to yelp yet again. "Fuck, makes me wanna do it right here. Gonna test you out, right?"

Lopunny didn't understand. Test what out? A fight, maybe? But against whom? And why was his trainer still touching him like that? He flinched again when he felt one warm finger pressing against his anus, rubbing and prodding far too close. Whining again, Lopunny pressed his face against the soft grass covering the ground, breath hitching when his trainer dripped something weird and cool and liquid between his cheeks. Now the finger felt slick, pressing again, rubbing small circles- and then it went in. It felt so _off_! And yet, his trainer continued, moving the finger around like a worm which got the slick liquid _inside_ Lopunny, and, and-

"Lopunny!" he cried out when a second finger was added. This time the stretch burnt a bit and it was definitely uncomfortable. He didn't want this, but he had also been ordered to hold still. Shivering, Lopunny tried so hard to keep to that, tried so hard to ignore the pull and push and the way his trainer was playing his fingers now, turning them around and crooking them. It felt like an eternity until his trainer pulled them out again. Lopunny took a deep, relieved breath, thinking it was finally over.

A rustle and a scent, however, caught his attention. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he saw that his trainer was still holding the lit-up thing in his left hand. The right one, however, was opening his pants. Lopunny knew that this fleshy thing with the darker tip was his trainer's cock - the smell of a male in heat was strong now, getting heavier when his trainer started to rub it a few times.

It was then that Lopunny knew what was about to happen - his trainer wanted to breed him! Already the human was slapping his fat cock against Lopunny's round cheeks, letting it slip between as he rutted forward. Lopunny started to wriggle again and got another smack for his trouble, this one aching for a time longer.

"I told you to hold still!" his trainer said, rubbing the smacked spot. "Next time you do that, I'm going to call out my Machamp so he can go first, you hear me?"

With a wince, Lopunny forced himself to stay still. He had seen a Machamp before, back when he'd still been a Buneary. The memory that came to mind painted a giant in Lopunny's head. The threat of being forced to breed with such a Pokemon - Lopunny felt himself tearing up, clinging to the grass with both hands. His trainer frightened him already, but at least it seemed bearable. He had no idea how it was to breed with another male, had never had the desire for it. But he could bear it, if only because this was his trainer.

Still, when he felt his trainer's hard cock press against his own anus, Lopunny couldn't help but tense up. It felt so much _bigger_ than his trainer's fingers before and yet it slipped in, stretching him even more. His trainer was grunting with the effort of pushing deeper, but Lopunny was shocked into silence, even his breath halting. This - this was new and weird and felt too big and too warm and already far too deep, and yet his trainer kept pushing and rutting, one hand clinging to Lopunny's ass, fingers digging in and it was too _much_. Keening, Lopunny breathed again, his body tense and clenching around that foreign cock digging deeper into him. Behind him, his trainer chuckled and thrust forward, sliding in completely, his balls brushing Lopunny's own.

"Fuck, you're _tight_. Makes sense, with how fucking tiny you are, eh?" He pulled halfway out, which caused all kinds of weird, hot and tumulting sensations inside Lopunny as his cock slid along his tight walls. Then he slammed himself back again, balls slapping Lopunny's thighs. "Look how fat my cock looks in that ass. You're a right cocksleeve." He bucked forward again with some force and Lopunny's body rocked forward from it. His stomach twisted with a weird feeling. It felt like a fever, the heat running through his body as his trainer continued to breed him, cock pistoning in and out easier now.

Then his trainer canted his hips a bit more forward for the next thrust, his cockhead hitting Lopunny's walls, and the world turned upside down. Arching his back as he cried out, Lopunny thought he saw stars as his trainer hit that spot again and again, gaining speed as he pounded into Lopunny while praising his tight ass. Heat ran up and down Lopunny's spine and made his head spin and his cock harden.

It felt _good_ , something that shocked Lopunny to the core. Good, good, so good - moaning loudly, Lopunny pushed against his trainer's cock, willing the human to go faster, harder. He heard his trainer laugh at his antics, and suddenly the warmth and weight of the human was all over Lopunny as he leaned forward. The hand with the weird, glowing human-thing was shoved in front of Lopunny's face. It had an unmoving eye above the glowing picture that was like a mirror, catching Lopunny's horny expression, mouth open and tongue lolling as his human rocked into him.

"Look at your face," his trainer grunted, lips roaming over Lopunny's fur. His free hand wrapped around Lopunny's slim waist, fingers grabbing for his sizeable cock. They felt hot and tight and so, so good on it, rubbing and squeezing Lopunny until he felt unable to form a coherent thought.

He never wanted this to stop. He was wrong - being bred by his trainer was wonderful, it felt so good, he wanted more and more and more..! With a high-pitched cry, Lopunny came violently into his trainer's hand, his body milking and clenching the still-thrusting cock. "Fuck!" his trainer groaned and frantically rutted against Lopunny before he slammed himself as deep as he could, his own cock spurting hot cum into Lopunny's ass. They had done it. Lopunny had been bred.

Gasping for air, Lopunny wondered if he would soon get heavy with an egg. Was that possible? Was that why his trainer had bred him like that? He felt the human slip out again, and suddenly he felt so _empty_. He wanted more, despite his own exhaustion. Rolling onto his back, he remembered the way some of his kin would offer themselves for promising males and spread his legs, hoping that his trainer would understand the obvious invitation. He could feel his trainer's semen dripping out already.

"Shit, you really liked that, didn't you?" his trainer said as he touched his weird human-thing. The light cut off and he put it away, using a tissue to clean up his cock. "Don't you worry. My viewers will _love_ you. And I'll train you to be really good at this." Lopunny didn't understand most of this, but he did catch onto the training part. He didn't know one could train in breeding, but it sounded like his trainer would do it again soon.

"Lopunny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeavyMetalLoser wanted more Lopunny - hope you like it. :)
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. You Always Meet Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his trainer tells him that yes, he'd managed to make a deal with Lopunny's trainer and he'd scheduled some special meeting with the pretty bunny, Lucario could hardly contain his excitement.

"Luc!" his trainer called. When Lucario looked up, he saw Mark running in, his mobile phone in hand. "I just got a hold on Neil. He says we have a deal and we can come over this weekend."

Immediately, Lucario perked up and rushed to his trainer. "Lucario?" he barked, eyes wide and face heating up.

"Yeah," Mark replied and grinned widely. "He agreed to it. Said that he wants to set up some live streaming so that he can earn some from it, though, but I guess that's not a problem for you?"

Lucario shook his head. He didn't much care about whatever Mark was saying at this point - the concept of movies and videos was beyond the Pokemon. The concept of mating, however, wasn't.

It had been a few weeks since that 'fight' against the trainer Neil and his cute Lopunny. A few weeks of Lucario languishing and pining and not thinking about much more but his crush on Lopunny. He could still feel how tight the cute rabbit had felt around his cock and he'd whined for Mark to make a call. It had taken him quite a long time, something which Lucario couldn't wrap his head around. Mark had, after all, enjoyed Lopunny's attention as well, hadn't he?

Now, however, his trainer had finally come through. Yipping happily, Lucario gave him a hug, mindful of his spikes. Mark grinned at him and gave him a quick scratch behind his ears. "Anything for you, bud," he said. Lucario snickered - he could smell the faint arousal from his trainer, who was probably thinking about the meeting as well. He wouldn't be fooled, even though it was nice to pretend that Mark did it just for him. "Anyway, I'm going to start lunch. We'll talk about the details later."

Lucario watched his trainer go, his mind already busy with other things. He really looked forward to seeing Lopunny again. Maybe he should bring a gift - something the other Pokemon might like? His blush grew stronger thinking about wooing him properly. He wasn't quite sure how this stuff was managed between the trainers, but then humans were funny when it came to these things anyway. Lucario might as well just go for it and then make Mark handle the human side if Lopunny was even interested in him beyond mating.

If he was interested in mating at all. Lucario hoped so. He wanted to do it again - neither his own hands nor a willing Weavile he'd met last week had been quite as satisfying as the experienced Lopunny.

\---

They arrived in the afternoon at the given address. It was a small house that had been built at the edge of the village. It had a plain lawn at the back and no real decorations outside. Just the house number and the name underneath the bell. Lucario felt a bit queasy; a mixture of anticipation and anxiety that had his stomach twisting and his mouth watering already. He couldn't _wait_ to see Lopunny again, and this house smelled so strongly of him. And not only of Lopunny himself, oh no - it smelt like sex as well. When the door opened and Lopunny's trainer looked out, the smell only got stronger. Sometime today Lopunny had been aroused.

_"Mark, right? Good to see you again, come on in!"_

_"Thanks for having us. And don't mind Lucario, he's a bit silly about your Lopunny and insisted to bring something as a gift for him."_

_"Yeah, that happens sometimes. I don't care about it, personally, but Lo likes it."_

The words of his trainer and the other human drifted right over his head without being registered by Lucario. He followed his trainer into the house and sniffed the air again. In his hand was a box of Pokemon snacks Mark had bought for him just the day before. Mark and Neil were still busy talking as they moved from the corridor to the living room.

_"...let's see how today plays out. The video I took was pretty popular, but the live cam crowd is a bit more tricky to please. As long as Lopunny takes the lead it should be okay, though."_

_"Man, I'm kinda jealous, not gonna lie."_

_"You wanna have a go as well?"_

_"Is that an offer?"_

_"Not for free, mate."_

A sound made Lucario perk up. This scent was different than the older sex smell - this was fresh and sweet and Lucario knew it just as well. Turning around, he saw Lopunny standing close by the door to the living room, long ears swinging a bit when Lopunny tilted his head curiously. When their eyes met, he smiled at Lucario, who felt himself blush again, heart skipping a beat. "Lucario," he greeted the Lopunny with a small wave. His answer was a bright smile and a hop in his direction.

"Lo~," Lopunny said and went directly for a hug. He was just as warm and soft as before, smelling so nice. "Lopunny!"

"Luc," he replied and, somewhat shyly, held out the box of snacks. The smile turned into a beam and with a giggle, Lopunny took the box and leaned up to press a sweet kiss to Lucario's cheek who found himself grinning widely at the other Pokemon.

Throwing a glance at the still talking humans, Lopunny took Lucario's hand into his free one and tugged at it. "Lopunny," he said. Lucario nodded and together they walked out of the living room and up some stairs. Here the smell of sex grew stronger - it mostly came out of one of the rooms. It had Lucario struggle to keep his head clear, his hand gripping Lopunny's a bit tighter. The Pokemon laughed at that and led him right through that very door. The room behind it was not quite a bedroom, despite the large bed inside. There were desks standing along the wall, two computers and multiple screens set up on them. Lucario didn't know much about that stuff - Mark had a computer, too, and would sometimes spend his whole evening sitting in front of the bright screen.

"Lucario?" he asked and went to explore the other things surrounding the bed. There were two cameras on legs and multiple things that might be really big lamps, but he wasn't too sure. Lopunny nodded to his question and hopped onto the bed before opening the box.

Lucario looked once again around before nodding himself. It was a good enough room for the two to mate. If their humans wanted to make a fuss about it, they were free to do so. Joining Lopunny on the bed, he watched him trying one of the crackers and smiled when Lopunny obviously liked them, munching happily on one.

\---

By the time Mark and Neil finally joined them, Lucario was struggling. He was sitting on the bed with Lopunny, who was snuggled close to his side, one soft hand placed high on Lucario's thigh who was so tempted to throw him to the ground and mate with him right then and there. The little minx was nuzzling him, so warm and _close_ and Lucario was just leaning down for a kiss when the door opened again to let their trainers in.

Immediately, Lucario's eyes snapped to Mark, half demanding and half pleading to hurry up. The urgency was reflected between his legs - his cock was already half-hard from just cuddling and kissing the cute Lopunny, who was in a very similar state of arousal and spreading his sweet scent everywhere.

"Lo," Neil said with laughter in his voice. "Stop teasing him. You still have a few minutes to hold back."

Mark gave Lucario a pitying look before his eyes drifted towards Lopunny himself. Lucario saw his trainer blushing as his gaze wandered over the aroused body of the other Pokemon, lingering where Lopunny's own cock was visible. Lopunny shifted a bit closer, his hand wandering up and just barely brushing Lucario's swelling cock. Mark swallowed at the sight. Lucario did too, for a very similar reason.

"Oi, Mark. Come here, let me show you the set-up!"

It was plain and unfair torture. There they sat, looking at bright screens as they talked about things Lucario didn't know nor care about and just assuming that Lucario would have the strength to resist Lopunny, who'd entirely too much fun teasing him even more. Not that Lucario could be mad at him - he was far too cute for that. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the smaller Pokemon and simply enjoyed being close to him. And maybe, possibly, the soft touch of fingers dancing over his swelling cock that made him breathe a bit heavier and hug Lopunny a bit tighter.

Then the big lamps around them came to life. The cloth in front of them dimmed it to a nice glow and Lucario could see every detail of Lopunny's aroused body - his thick cock lying on his own thigh, skin tan and glans red and exposed; the texture of his fine, soft fur covering that curvy body; large, dark eyes looking up to him, the lust in them unhidden. Lucario swallowed, body tense and ready to ravish him, his own cock angry-red and standing strong and upright.

"We're live in three, two, one- Welcome, fellow Pokephilias, to our Friday Night Show! We have a special guest today for your pleasure - it's Lucario from Route 214! As you can see, they're quite ready to start, so lean back and enjoy the show."

Before Lucario could do any of the things he'd considered to do the moment they were allowed to start, Lopunny was already climbing onto his lap, arms wrapping around Lucario's neck to pull him down for a searing kiss. It was a very human-like gesture, but it felt nice and brought them closer and Lucario could taste his mouth as their tongues met. He was a lot more clumsy in this than his cute partner and Lopunny soon gained the upper hand over him.

Remembering the last time that had happened, Lucario didn't really minded. His hands wandered from Lopunny's shoulders down his back until they reached those round, fleshy ass cheeks. Squeezing them, he coaxed a low moan from Lopunny. Pulling him flush, heat flooded his whole body as their cocks slid together and against each other. It was easy to blend out the two trainers watching them. He hadn't even thought of the cameras and the invisible audience to begin with, the concept far too foreign for the fighting Pokemon. Lopunny's warm body pressed against his own was far more important and needed all of his attention.

Especially when Lopunny wiggled right out of his tight embrace and slid down, pressing hot little kisses and licks against Lucario's chest and stomach. "Lucario," he gasped and jutted his hips up, cock bobbing up and down from the move. The very tip was soon caught by Lopunny's hot little mouth, tongue already swirling over his sensitive flesh. Groaning, he leant back, propped up on one arm. His other hand reached out between Lopunny's ears, pushing his head further down onto his hard cock. And Lopunny went with it, sucking him in so easily, mouth smacking and slurping around his thick shaft. Lucario stared with heated eyes at the enticing scene - it felt so good, that hot little tongue playing with the tip of his cock whenever Lopunny's head bobbed up and the warmth all around him when he bobbed down again.

Coming up for a breath, Lopunny let the cock slip from his lips and surged upwards, climbing up Lucario's lap to kiss him before he urged him into a sitting position, face and front towards one of the cameras standing around the bed. His cock was straining with desire, fingers digging into those lovely curves of the cute Pokemon. Turning around, Lopunny straddled Lucario's thighs, his own back pressed against Lucario's chest and thick ass grinding against his rock-hard cock. "Lopunny," he moaned - he sounded so needy, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs. Lucario growled and wrapped his arms around him, one hand grabbing Lopunny's length while lining up his own cock.

"Luc," he said hoarsely and thrust up when he felt the tip of his cock pressing against his entry. Immediately, Lopunny's well-worked asshole gave way for him and he sunk his shaft into that hot ass, walls clenching and moving around him. Lopunny keened and moved his hips against him until he was fully speared by Lucario. Neither of them waited - there was no need to stop in their motions, Lucario fucking upwards and Lopunny grinding against him, almost fucking himself with Lucario's cock whilst thrusting his own into Lucario's hand.

He smelled so good. Felt so good. Even his huge dick was so nice between Lucario's fingers, twitching and slippery with precum as he pumped his hand up and down his shaft. Nuzzling Lopunny's neck, he licked over his fur, head half-hidden by those giant ears. His own were twitching, eagerly picking up every noise Lopunny made - be it his horny cries and lustful moans or the softer gasps and hitching breaths. "Lo- Lopunny! Lopun!" he screamed, bouncing up and down on Lucario's cock, ass clamping down on him and cock twitching madly in Lucario's hand.

He squeezed, and Lopunny came, cum spurting out of him and body tightening up. The Pokemon shuddered and cried out, so hot and soft and nice on Lucario's lap - he couldn't help but keep fucking into him. Forgetting about the two trainers and the cameras and everything else around him, Lucario pushed Lopunny's body forward, one hand kept on his hips and his own still rutting forward, manhandling them both until Lopunny's upper body was lying on the bed, ass up and Lucario kneeling behind him. Even the smell of someone else's arousal didn't quite register - he simply kept on pounding Lopunny, riding that wave of orgasm with the cute Pokemon, his own balls pulling up and cock pulsing and throbbing. He was close, so close, just a little bit-

With a low growl, he came, smashing his hips against that curvy ass, cock buried as deep as he could. His head fell forward and his eyes closed as he felt his cum shooting out of his cock. It wouldn't make an egg, but he liked to think of himself breeding the little minx.

With a deep, shuddering breath, Lucario pulled out, cock smeared with cum. He watched as some dripped out from that gaping asshole, a feeling of bone-deep satisfaction and accomplishment filling his body. Lopunny was clumsily whipping drool from his chin, a dopey smile on his face. Then he turned around, his belly messy from his own cum, eyes on Lucario's cock. With one last stretch, he curved his body until he could start licking Lucario clean, sluggishly sucking on the softening shaft. After a moment of surprise, Lucario bent down as well and returned the gesture, tasting Lopunny's cum for the first time and liking it a lot.

\---

"...we'll go into a short break to prepare for the next act. Stay tuned!" Neil paused the stream before sorting through the donations. The numbers looked pretty good. "Hmh... I think we could set something up. Maybe every other week, see if those numbers hold up."

"For a cut, right?" Mark said. He struggled with keeping his eyes off Lucario and Lopunny, though - his own cock was straining against his trousers and itched to be taken cared for, as well. "Sounds good. Um, listen- how much was it again?"

Neil snorted. "If you can hold it in for a bit, let's say five hundred. I want to let them go for a second round before that, though."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something from Lucario's PoV. Lucario had been suggested by guyfawkess, so I decided to use the lucky Lucario from Ready, Set, Fight! I hope you like it!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
